Room of an Angel
by ill-interrogate-the-cat
Summary: When Dean is 8 and Sam is 4, Mary dies an awful death caused by some monster and John drags his sons out of Lawrence and never looks back to seek for this monster. It's nine years later, when Dean is 17, that he comes across a horrible case; one that deals with his childhood best friend, Castiel. Dean goes back to Lawrence to try to save his friend but will it be enough in the end?


Mary Winchester and Anna Novak were best friends ever since the Winchesters moved to their new house in Lawrence, Kansas. So naturally, when they both had children, Mary's son, Dean, being older by a few months than Anna's son, Castiel, the boys grew up also being best friends with each other.

On their first day of Kindergarten, Mary- who was pushing her one year old child, Sam, in a stroller-, John, Anna, and Jimmy walked the two hand-in-hand five year olds to Lawrence Elementary School. Where Dean was excited for his first year of school, Castiel was nervous. He's hardly ever talked to anybody outside of Dean's family and his own. His mother assured him that it'll be fine and that he'll make many new friends. That wasn't the probable, though. Castiel wasn't afraid he wasn't going to make new friends, he was afraid Dean will get new friends and end up forgetting Castiel.

When Castiel told this to Dean, the green eyed child gripped his hand and told him, "I'll never forget you, Cas. You'll always me my best friend, I promise." And Dean did keep his promise, that is, until he and his family all disappeared after their house caught on fire when they were eight years old in third grade on November 2nd.

**_~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~Nine Years Later~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~_**

Once Dean got cleaned up after the simple salt and burn ghost case John, Sam, and himself finished that night, Sam went in to the shower and Dean went to the laptop to look for a new case. The first potential one he saw made his blood run cold.

_"The Deaths of 42-Year-Old, James Novak, and 10-Year-Old, Clair Novak, Take Lawrence by Surprise"_

_After a week of strange electrical storms and many cattle mutilations, James Novak and his daughter, Clair Novak, died of stab wounds to the chest. They were both discovered dead in the kitchen of the Novak house by 17-year-old son, Castiel Novak. Police said that there were no forced entries and the house seemed to be fine except for the distinct smell of sulfur._

"Dad, I think I found a case," Dean announced shakily as he scrolled threw a web page from where he was sitting in the motel room. "There have been electrical storms, cattle mutilations, and deaths with the only common thing being the smell of sulfur." Dean looked over to where his father was seated on the bed nearest the door.

"Where is it?" John finally asked. Dean chewed his bottom lip nervously. He's sure his dad wouldn't be too happy on going there. "Well?"

"Lawrence," Dean finally replied.

"We aren't going," John said sternly.

"But dad, people are _dying!_ The _Novaks _are dying and _we_ have to help them!" Dean argued. This made John falter a bit. "Jimmy and his daughter died. The Novaks were basically my second family and I'd be damned if I don't help them."

"I said 'no', Dean," John softly, but sternly, said.

"And why the hell not?" Dean yelled.

"You know why."

"It's been nine years now, dad. Nine _fucking_ years!" Dean screamed. "I miss mom, too, but I _know_ she wouldn't be fine with us just standing around letting the Novaks get killed off."

"Fine," his father finally yelled. "If you want to go so damn badly then go! But you'll have to find a way to get there yourself because I'm not taking you!" And with that John stormed out of the motel, probably to go to a bar.

Dean was quickly packing his stuff into his duffle bag when Sam came out of the bathroom. "Dean, what were you and dad fighting about?" He asked.

"Pack your stuff, Sammy," Dean said ignoring his brother's question.

"Where're we going?"

"Lawrence."

**_~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~Four Days Later~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~_**

Dean and Sam were both standing in the office of Lawrence High School. Dean was kind of nervous but also excited to see his old friends. He wondered if Castiel remembered him or not. It has been nine years after all. Dean hopes that Castiel hasn't because despite it being nine years since they've seen each other last, Castiel has always been Dean's best friend. It's not like they've ever stayed in a town long enough for him to even make new friends anyways.

"Do you have a parent or legal guardian we can talk to, hun?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Uh, yeah, my Uncle Bobby." Dean gave her his number and once things were cleared away she handed them both their schedules.

"I hope you both enjoy Lawrence High," she said with a smile. Both Winchesters gave her a mile before heading out of the office.

"I'll meet you out front at lunch," Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, okay Dean," Sam replied. "Oh, and if you see Cas, tell him I said 'Hey' okay?" Dean nodded and they both headed to their class, which, looking at the time, is his third hour class, World History. Dean sighed and made his way to his class. When he opened the door, everyone, well almost everyone, looked his way. Some of the girls in the class instantly perked up a bit more.

The teacher, Mr. Fitzgerald, smiled at him. "You must be the new student!" He exclaimed. "I'm Mr. Fitzgerald but just call me Garth." Dean wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy trying to see if he can find and familiar faces. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He suggested.

"Uh, sure. I'm Dean Winchester and I lived here up till I was in third grade," he said trying to see if anybody will remember him. Then, a boy in the back of the room shot his head up and Dean was greeted with familiar surprised bright blue eyes. Dean smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. Garth told him to find a seat and Dean, ignoring all the looks from the other students, made his way to sit right beside Castiel in the back of the room. "Hiya, Cas," Dean whispered with a shy smile.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out quietly. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hasn't. Neither of them said anything until the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The two boys grabbed their things and walked into the hallway. "What are you doing back?" Castiel finally asked. Dean looked down at the floor before answering.

"I heard about what happened," Dean whispered before looking back at his friend. "I would've been here sooner but my dad didn't want to come back to Lawrence so me and Sam had to hitchhike here."

"Why did you leave, Dean? Why did you leave without saying 'goodbye'?" Castiel's voice sounded so broken and it made Dean feel guilty. Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him towards and empty part of the hallway just as the minute bell went off. "We're going to be late," Castiel muttered.

"Let me explain first, alright?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded so Dean continued. "One the night of the fire my, uh, my mom died trying to get Sammy out of his room and she never got out." Dean hated how shaky his voice sounded. _It's been nine years, Winchester, suck it up,_ he scolded himself. "My dad thought somebody started that fire so that night he put Sam and me into the Impala and drove away without looking back. Now he is constantly moving us around the country trying to find the son of a bitch that killed mom." Castiel put his books on the floor and pulled Dean in for a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes after the final bell until Castiel pulled away.

"Where're you and Sam staying?" Castiel asked.

"Some motel nearby," Dean answered.

"Why don't you stay at my house with my mom and me?" Castiel suggested with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Anna wouldn't mind, would she?"

Castiel chuckled and smiled a bit at Dean. "Nah, she loved you and Sam, remember?" Dean then smiled with his friend.

"Yeah, I remember. Your mom was great." They were both quiet for a while, stuck in their own thoughts. After a few moments Castiel spoke.

"Let me see your schedule," Castiel said as he held his hand out. Dean fished the paper from his pocket and handed it to the blue eyed teen in front of him. While looking at the piece of paper Castiel snorted to himself. "They just photo copied my schedule and just put white out on my name. You have the same classes as me. Yay for me," he said with sarcastic disgust. Dean playfully punched his arm.

"Aw, come on, you know you love me," Dean said with a grin. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dean. Now come on and let's get to class."

* * *

**_If you're reading this and you also read my other stories such a Temporary Bliss or The Curse, The Trickster, and The Winchesters do not worry! I will not forget to update those!_**


End file.
